


Optima fide

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Psychology, Road Trips, Routine, Twincest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Полное доверие. Пока ещё оно возможно. Демоны хотят поймать нас и уничтожить. Ты говоришь, что мы убежим. И всё что я могу, это верить тебе.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Optima fide — Полное доверие

Он падает в бездну.

Переезды. Девочки из бара. Громила-охранник. Третья кружка бесплатно. За бильярдным столом завсегдатаи и весь вечер рок. Расспросы о том, кто ты и каким ветром занесло в эту дыру. По кругу вранье. Правда — совсем не их ума дело.

Переезды. Переход из спящего режима в автономный и обратно.

Лето на побережье. Южная Каролина, Миртл-Бич. В номере не работает кондиционер, мороженое тает в считанные минуты. Днём Верджил не выходит из душного помещения, ночью Данте все же удается вытащить его на переполненный пляж. Несмотря на предупреждающие знаки, желающих искупаться немало.

С последними летними днями уходит беззаботная жизнь. Верджил говорит, что кто-то спустил цепи и теперь за них возьмутся всерьёз. Поэтому вместо коктейля и пляжного волейбола им приходится спешно собирать вещи.

Осенью они вынуждены постоянно перемещаться, часто — не избежав столкновения с демонами.

Таллахома, штат Теннесси. Молочный коктейль в забегаловке кислый. Верджил говорит, что им придется разделиться. Данте без разницы куда ехать, плевать, где придется ночевать и почему их снова преследуют. Денег на счету предостаточно, но брат не считает, что им нужна машина на прокат и липовые водительские права. И Данте думает, что два месяца без близнеца — чертов рай на земле: можно курить в постели и душ никогда не занят. С Верджилом хочется ссориться, драться, делать что угодно, чтобы добиться хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Он закрылся в свою броню. Это выводит из себя. Это греет. Это вся его жизнь. Данте крепко обнимает брата на прощанье.

Из Теннесси Верджил отправляется Миссури, Джефферсон-Сити, кажется. «На самом деле», — думает Данте, — «это не имеет значения». Ведь между ними огромное расстояние и никакой связи, кроме звонков. Помощи ждать неоткуда. Конечно, если им понадобится помощь.

Старший брат всё спланировал заранее, и, следуя его плану, Данте направляется в Иллинойс. Останавливается на съемной квартире на окраине Олтона. Город скучен до безобразия, ему нечего тут делать. Данте думал, что хочет отдохнуть от брата, но без него не так уж и весело. Напиться в ближайшем баре и вернуться домой. Хотя это ненавистное место никак нельзя назвать домом. Оно им не являлось и никогда не станет. Как и любое другое. Данте выбросило из привычного мира. Он — брошенный в бездну камень, которому остается только падать. Камень разобьется, когда достигнет дна. Если достигнет.

Тогда Данте сует голову под кран; холодная вода отрезвляет, но лучше не становится. Подняв лицо, в полутьме он различает своё отражение в зеркале и словно бы видит упрек в глазах брата. Осколки летят в раковину. Костяшки пальцев в крови. Достигнуть дна, да? Похоже, недолго осталось.

Засыпать в чужой постели на пропахших кондиционером простынях. Засыпать одному. Он давно привык. Даже если не слышит дыхания близнеца рядом, даже если ночью не горит настольная лампа, потому что некому читать допоздна. Даже если не к кому прижаться, очнувшись от кошмаров в холодном поту. Рассветы и закаты, кабельное и завтрак в номер. Байк на прокат и несколько заездов с местными. Драка в баре, рыжие локоны, стройное женское тело, звонок от брата, тишина в трубке. Холодные ночи, золотая листва на деревьях, конец сентября.

Они снова встречаются в Айове, в городе Эймс. Нападение демонов, ловушка. Данте тогда впервые подставляется. Демоническое оружие ранит сильнее обычного. И Верджил крадет машину, чтобы отвезти его в больницу. Но на тот момент это не имеет значения. Важно только — сколько минут Данте сможет продержаться. Сознание мутное, на грани бреда. Огни и блики играют на крыше машины. Его голова покоится на коленях Верджила. Отсюда видно сжатые в тонкую линию губы брата и заметно, насколько бледна его кожа. У него медленно сдаёт контроль, так кажется Данте. Трясет. Наверное, дорогу к южному шоссе размыло недавними дождями. В салоне нестерпимо воняет сосновым ароматизатором. Подсвеченный проносящимися мимо фонарями брелок-ёлка раскачивается из стороны в сторону.

До жути хочется прокашляться. На глазах выступает влага, а легкие, кажется, готовы лопнуть. Во рту привкус собственной крови. Верджил сжимает ладонь на его шее, закрывая широкий порез, и при каждом ударе сердца кровь сочится сквозь пальцы. Он ничего не говорит, даже когда Данте начинает царапать его ладонь. Паника наступает вслед за мучительной нехваткой воздуха. В горле клокочет, кровь стекает в глотку, перекатываясь на языке. Тошнит. Лежать, запрокинув голову, в подпрыгивающей на ухабах машине, подыхая из-за собственной глупости — это кажется непоправимой катастрофой.

Чертовски хотелось жить! Чтобы хотя бы ещё раз вздохнуть нормально… Агония длилась вечность. Потом Данте узнал, что вечностью были четырнадцать минут. Врачи сказали: чудо, что он выжил. Брат сидел рядом с его постелью, когда Данте очнулся, и держал за руку. Верджил сказал, что убил бы ту, что собиралась по его душу. Тогда Данте выкарабкался. Тогда впервые узнал, что умирать страшно.

Из больницы они снова бегут. Пересекают границы штата на разных машинах, с чужими легендами, со старой ложью. Данте — на заднем сидении новенького Форда, молодая пара согласилась подбросить его до Миннесоты. Он скидывается на бензин и просит Фрэнка, кажется, так зовут парня, взять на заправке пару пачек чипсов. Мелинда, худенькая блондинка, расспрашивает его о том, где он успел побывать и что увидел. Хвастаться нечем. За полтора года, что братья провели в разъездах — ничего существенного. Ему ещё сложно говорить, и он ограничивается тихим: «Многое», — и они замолкают.

Всю дорогу из колонок звучит кантри, супруги негромко переговариваются, а Данте делает вид, что спит. Зеленеющая листва, ветер в раскрытое окно и красивые пейзажи, проносящиеся мимо. Ночами они останавливаются в мотелях. Саднящая боль в горле не проходит, бренди не заканчивается, смешиваясь с текилой из бара и Фрэнком Синатрой на местной радиостанции из соседнего номера. Мерно шумит кондиционер. Свежая постель, горячий душ, маленькие махровые полотенца. Наконец, бинты можно снять. Дорога. Двигатель работает без перебоев — долгожданное расставание с попутчиками совсем близко.

Миннесота. Осенью тут не так уж и плохо. Теплые октябрьские деньки без дождей. Живописный Хиббинг. Совсем неплохо. К тому же, где-то в этом штате, возможно, в соседнем городе находится Верджил. Пока просто стоит набраться сил. Ребеллион в руках даёт ощущение защищенности, покоя. По крайней мере, меч никогда его не предаст. Данте включает телевизор, пока тренируется с мечом, монотонное бормотание гораздо лучше угнетающей тишины.

Дни пролетают незаметно, и когда он просыпается очередным утром, то понимает, что пора ехать. На календаре пометка. Первый день ноября. Самое время выдвигаться.

***

Южная Дакота, город на берегу Уайт-Ривер  
9 ноября

Холодно. Промозгло. Мокрый снег липнет к ресницам. Он падает на асфальт и тут же тает. К вечеру обещали настоящий снегопад. Машины проносятся мимо. Ветер треплет меховой воротник куртки. В ногах спортивная сумка с помятой пачкой сигарет в боковом кармане. Там же — вечно теряющиеся зажигалки. Одну он точно оставил в машине той парочки. Данте ухмыляется, щелкает колесиком и, прикрывая огонёк рукой, закуривает. Если бы не демоническая кровь, он бы давно промерз до костей. Прямо здесь, перед кафе, где наверняка тепло и есть бифштекс с картошкой по приемлемой цене. Но он обещал брату, что будет ждать на улице. Красное пятно, маячащее перед входом — его явно ни с кем не спутать.

Брат опаздывает. Впрочем, в ближайшие четыре недели Данте еще успеет насмотреться на Верджила, и, возможно, даже раскрутить его на спарринг. Или послушать занудные лекции на тему того, как не стоит себя вести. Хотя, некоторые идеи ему по душе.

Горячий душ сейчас бы не помешал.

«Давай, Вердж. Я уже заждался».

Из-за вынужденного одиночества и нежелания делиться собственными проблемами он давно ни с кем не имел длительной связи. Не считая коротких вспышек удовольствия со случайными попутчицами на дорогах между одним и другим штатом. Брат придет — и будет счастье. Фильтр тлеет, и Данте поспешно бросает сигарету на мокрый асфальт. Счастье. Как если бы всё это время он скучал. Как будто бы ему недоставало брата.

Конечно, скучал, конечно, ждал. Конечно. А как иначе? После побега из горящего дома прошло… Много. Наверное, много, но всё ещё недостаточно. И это не хочется обсуждать, этим не хочется делиться.

Первые две недели новой жизни без прошлого, когда началась их большая гонка с демонами, вот что он хотел бы забыть. Как и весь дальнейший путь, похожий на дорогу во тьме без ночного видения и даже без фонарика. Потому что всё, что они делали — убегали. Он предпочитает не думать о том, что же будет дальше. Не задаёт себе вопросов «К чему мы идем?» или «Где всё это закончится?», потому что ему плевать.

Потому что скоро он научится обращаться в демона, а значит, выпивка перестанет на него действовать. А девчонки в баре останутся всё такими же: не жаждущими продолжительных отношений, самозабвенно погружающимися в поиски рыцаря на харлее, который увезет их подальше, и неспособными держать удар правой. А брат знает всё самое страшное, самые темные стороны его жизни. Брат знает куда идти и зачем. Он поведет Данте за собой.

Обещанный снегопад начался.

— Я задержался. Авария на дороге.

Данте забывает всё, когда слышит голос брата, когда, наконец, может обнять близнеца, прижаться к нему. Ощутить, как на самом деле скучал, как его не хватало; торопливо, под курткой прикоснуться через тонкую ткань футболки к теплой коже. Верджил расслабляется, пропадает тревога в глазах. Братья с одинаковыми усмешками смотрят друг на друга.

Близнец наклоняет голову и касается его губ, но Данте отстраняется и нетерпеливо тащит Верджила за собой. За кафе, через переходы, переулки — он сам не осознаёт куда — и, наконец, останавливается около полуразрушенного завода. Красные кирпичи, выпавшие из разломанной стены, уже покрыты белыми шапками снега. И Данте неловко спотыкается, отходя назад, приваливается спиной к кирпичной стене.

— И зачем ты меня сюда привел? — Верджил подходит к нему ближе, всё ещё не отпуская руки.

— Вердж, не стоит устраивать инцест прямо на оживленной улице.

Слова брата явно ему не по душе, но, сделав над собой видимое усилие, старший тихо спрашивает:

— С каких пор тебя интересует мнение людей? Обычно ты нарушаешь все возможные запреты. Стесняешься?

— Конечно нет, — Данте закрывает глаза и, коварно улыбаясь, расстегивает куртку, тянет майку наверх, оголяя грудь и живот. — Но мы же должны играть по их правилам. Раз уж живем в их обществе.

— Ты хочешь быть похожим на них? Примеряешь на себя их маски? — Верджил прикасается к теплой коже, но в голосе по-прежнему слышно недовольство. — Тогда довожу до твоего сведения, что человеческие близнецы вообще не спят друг с другом. Общество отвергает подобные отношения.

Он отнимает руку, и зло сверкнув глазами, подхватывает спортивную сумку брата.

— Да что с тобой такое? — недоуменно бросает ему Данте, — Я всего лишь говорю, что не стоит провоцировать их…

И Верджил срывается, бьет его по лицу, выплескивая ярость. Лишь на мгновенье потеряв контроль над собой. Вспышка агрессии — раз и нет.

Боль вспыхивает коротким импульсом. Данте удивленно глядит на темные капли, оставшиеся на ладони близнеца, и стирает кровь с разбитой губы. Верджил никогда не бил его. Никогда, потому что: «Причинять друг другу боль бессмысленно».

— Прости, я… забылся, — старший полудемон пятится назад.

В его глазах Данте видит растерянность и угасающий страх.

«Что с тобой, брат?»

Между близнецами остро натягивается нить связи, чувства делятся на двоих. Они стоят, не сводят глаз друг с друга.

— Гостиница «Фортуна», двенадцатый номер, — Верджил резко разворачивается и торопливо идет прочь. Снег хрустит под его сапогами.

Данте смотрит ему вслед, не понимая, что происходит. Что это за всплеск эмоций? Почему сейчас? Что такого он сказал? Всё слишком… Ново? Они не виделись целых полтора месяца, и встреча должна была произойти совсем не так.

Он засовывает руки в карманы и идет в противоположную сторону. Им нужно время. Ему нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать, разобраться. Демон внутри недовольно скребет по ребрам.

«Твой самый большой страх — потерять близких. Отца и матери больше рядом нет, и теперь ты боишься потерять меня. Все эти месяцы, что мы обычно не видимся, ты сходишь с ума? Похоже на то».

Кривая из мрачных, но пустых переулков вывела его к бару. Помещение манило теплом, защитой от промозглой погоды и нескучной компанией на вечер, но, помня, что брату не особо нравится запах алкоголя, Данте проходит мимо. Снег заметает его следы.

«С подозрением относишься не только к демонам, но и к людям? Боишься, что моё желание быть чуть более похожим на них, заставит меня изменить отношение к тебе? Думаешь, я пожертвую нашей связью ради них?! Ты так боишься за нас».

Темнеет. Одинокие фонари и сверкающая в их свете наледь. Ветра больше нет.

«Если с тобой что и происходит, уверен, ты это переживешь. А нет, так я тебе помогу. На то и существуют братья, верно? Ты же знаешь, что я тебя не брошу. До конца, что бы ни случилось, ведь так?»

— Я ушел достаточно далеко. Можете нападать.

Тени, преследующие полудемона уже довольно долго, заскользили вокруг, захватив его в кольцо и постепенно материализуясь. Четыре твари, порождения тьмы, не вызывающие ничего, кроме скуки. Данте довольно хмыкнул и потянулся к сумке… которую забрал Верджил.

«Вот же черт!»

Прикинув, стоит ли принять бой или сбежать с назревающей вечеринки, он выхватывает из кармана куртки складной нож. Адреналин выбрасывается в кровь, разгоняемую зашедшимся от предвкушения сердцем.

— Ну что, поиграем?

Увернувшись от удара сбоку и перехватив оружие острием от себя, Данте колющим ударом сверху попытался достать ближайшую к нему тварь…

Верджил не знает, что было дальше, брат ему так и не рассказал. Данте пришел в гостиницу изрядно потрепанный, но довольный. Пока он стряхивает с волос снежинки и снимает красную куртку, Верджил зачесывает влажные волосы назад.

— Больше не злишься? — Данте целует его в щеку, обнимает, чувствуя, как футболка становится влажной: старший полудемон недавно вылез из ванной.

— Я не должен был этого делать. Прости меня, — говорит брат и смотрит ему в глаза в зеркальном отражении.

Верджил никогда не просил прощения. Он просто никогда не делал того, за что следовало бы извиняться.

«С ним что-то происходит».

Это не пугает, но вызывает смятение. Слишком непривычно. В конце концов, можно не заострять на этом внимание. Да, так проще. Данте тяжело вздыхает.

— Вердж, ты можешь…

Брат отстраняется, хмурится, глядя в его глаза.

— Я захотел сделать это.

— Ну захотел и сделал. Ты можешь делать, что захочешь, — Данте улыбается и подносит его ладонь к своему лицу, касаясь влажной руки губами. И замечает содранную кожу. Там, где были капли его крови. И отчетливо представляет… как близнец трет ладонь жесткой щеткой, пытаясь стереть кровь брата. Он сдирает кожу и приваливается к двери ванной, тяжело дыша. Его собственная кровь стекает в водосток, кожа немеет под струёй ледяной воды.

— Вердж, это…

— Ничего, — Верджил не отводит взгляд, но явно хочет это сделать. Чтобы Данте не увидел… Что?

— Уверен? — в голосе не слышно ничего, кроме заботы.

«Когда ты успел измениться? Что заставило тебя измениться?»

— Нам нужно уходить.

— Гостиница не так близко, чтобы они нас быстро нашли.

— Они прочешут весь город. Есть ищейки, которые могут отследить добычу по запаху. Я не разбирал вещи, поэтому сейчас оденусь, и выходим, — Верджил скидывает полотенце и тянется к аккуратно сложенным на кровати вещам.

— Ты не говорил о новых демонах.

— Было не до разговоров, нет?

— Они на тебя вышли?

— Иначе как бы я узнал о новичках? — Верджил накидывает куртку.

Они спешно собираются. Это уже привычно. Уходят из отеля — бегут из города. Близнецы выбираются на трассу, Верджил берет с собой завтрак из кафе, надеясь перекусить по дороге, а Данте ловит попутку. Снег всё ещё идет, и движение на трассе медленное. Их берет дальнобойщик. Данте называет цену, но мужчина говорит что-то о нечеловеческих условиях, Дне Благодарения, ужасном холоде и просто не обращает на это внимания.

Ветер швыряет снег в окна, подсвеченные маленькими лампочками в преддверии праздников. Зима в этом году началась раньше. На радиостанции помехи и почти не слышно музыки. Верджил молчит, устроившись сзади. Данте думает, что он уснул, согревшись, и негромко переговаривается с водителем. О местной выпивке, о девчонках и о впечатляющей игре младшей лиги в этом месяце.

Они движутся на юг, к границе штата.

***

Небраска, округ Бокс-Бьютт, Аллайанс  
15 декабря

Небраска встречает их украшенными улицами. Белый снег, ангелы в витринах, зеленые венки с пестрыми лентами на дверях. Подготовка к празднику идет полным ходом, магазины пестрят плакатами о всевозможных распродажах.

На этот раз гостиница дорогая. Может быть, в честь праздника или окончательного примирения. Пока Верджил расплачивается, а Данте забирает ключи от номера, рассвет только занимается.

«Небраска? Что ж, неплохо», — думает младший полудемон, когда идет вслед за братом.

Близнецы не разговаривают. Данте включает телевизор, Верджил садится за книгу.

Так всегда. Побег от реальности. Данте уже не смотрит на номер — он знает его до мелочей. От недавно застеленной кровати тянет кондиционером «альпийская свежесть», который перебивает всё: запахи крови, мочи и спермы. Данте думает, что заставить его волноваться о подобном мог бы разве что только труп на кровати. Чего не отнять, так это того, что здесь хорошо топят. Ветер швыряет в окно снежную крупу. 

Верджил говорит, что скоро Рождество.

Пока реклама занимает свои положенные пять минут, Данте отключает звук и оборачивается к брату. Тот сидит на постели в темно-синем махровом халате, сосредоточенно уставившись в книгу.

— Что-то интересное?

— Весьма, — откликается полудемон. Ни тени недовольства, простая констатация факта.

— Чем занимался этот месяц?

— Совершенствовался.

— В чем же? Изучал новые способы убийств и всё такое?

— Возможно.

Вот теперь Данте не знает, правда это или нет. Недавняя вспышка агрессии ставит всё с ног на голову. И барахтаться в этой трясине ему не хочется. Но что-то произошло, Верджил стал свидетелем чего-то, что его так изменило.

Подняв глаза от книги, близнец невесело ухмыляется, а черная закладка исчезает меж страниц.

— Ты всё ещё считаешь, что должен приспособиться к обществу?

— Вердж, давай не будем поднимать эту тему.

— Отчего же? Тебе захотелось поговорить? Так давай поднимем. Может, тебе необходима квалифицированная помощь, чтобы снова стать нормальным?

— Я нормальный. И довольный. Мне удалось разозлить тебя.

— Я не злюсь. Просто хочу уточнить.

— Если ты начал оправдываться, это многое значит. Я не хочу ссориться, честно.

— Мы не ссоримся. Я хочу узнать, что ты намерен предпринять, чтобы соответствовать обществу?

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — Неохотно откликается Данте.

— И всё же?

— Ничего, — помедлив, говорит Данте и разворачивается к экрану.

— Ничего? В самом деле?

— Да, не собираюсь я ничего менять! Тебе обязательно надо докопаться! Словно я попал на приём к психиатру.

— Может и попадешь.

— Только если из-за тебя, брат, — он трет переносицу и следит, как Каллахан ловит мяч. Отличная игра.

— Данте, мы здесь только первый день — не посещай злачные места.

— Но… Я не могу сидеть в четырех стенах! Что за чушь?

— Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя и за людей рядом с тобой. Мы не можем позволить себе привлекать лишнее внимание, — невозмутимо откликается близнец.

— Да, конечно, Вердж. Извини.

Весь день они проводят в номере. Ничегонеделание выматывает. Верджил читает книгу. Данте переключает каналы.

«Небраска? Скукота!»

Досадно, что он вынужден сидеть здесь. Рядом с не слишком довольным братом. Счастье, которое должно было венчать долгожданное воссоединение, на поверку оказалось всего лишь иллюзией. Они в последнее время не ладят. Может, номер на двоих — это тоже плохая идея?

Верджил запрещает ему выходить на ночь в клуб или бар, и Данте думает, не боится ли брат одиночества? И эта искренняя привязанность — не более чем чувство долга? Он знает, что брат не пытается ему отомстить таким образом — это просто забота и здравый смысл. Он не должен сомневаться в нём. Это просто несправедливо по отношению к Верджилу.

За окном уже стемнело. Мягкий свет настольной лампы, шелест страниц. Данте смотрит на брата из-под упавшей на глаза челки, поднимается из кресла и перебирается к нему на кровать, устраиваясь под боком.

Читает, прислонившись щекой к его плечу.

Верджил проводит ладонью по его щеке и сухими губами касается лба.

— Ты устал, отдыхай.

— А ты не собираешься ложиться?

— У меня бессонница.

— Я знаю проверенный метод, — Данте касается его губ и заглядывает в глаза. В конце концов, они понимают друг друга.

Верджил, несмотря на недавнюю ссору, не отталкивает, и Данте, возможно, стоило бы об этом задуматься, но ему плевать. Главное — не дать брату понять, что… Хотя неважно. Почему больше не хочется разбираться в чужих проблемах? И с каких пор брат стал для него чужим?

«Эгоист».

Должно быть так думает Верджил. И это невыносимо.

— Обида, или тебя посещают видения прошлого?

Данте моргает и качает головой, отвлекаясь. Брат смотрит на него с теплой, едва заметной усмешкой на губах. Этого не было так давно. После смерти родителей — ни разу.

— Тебе вредно много размышлять.

Давно. Но, видимо, он пережил и это. Теперь должно быть как раньше. Но как раньше уже не будет.

— Данте, призраки прошлого могут подождать до завтра?

— Да, конечно. Могут, брат.

Словно он и впрямь знает, о чем думает близнец.

Данте заставляет брата наклониться и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Смотрит в глаза и касается губ, отстраняется и снова целует. Невесомо, осторожно. Верджил шумно вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Полудемон целует закрытые веки, обнимает за шею и утыкается лбом ему в переносицу.

— Откуда вся эта… нежность? Куда подевался нетерпеливый подросток?

Данте тихо смеется, и близнец чувствует, как вздрагивает грудная клетка под ладонью.

Они оба там. Данте падает, а Верджил стоит на краю. Он смотрит в пасть пропасти, но не решается сделать шаг. Его можно лишь столкнуть. Данте интересно, упади брат — как бы он себя повел? Но, конечно, такого никогда не будет.

— Вердж, у тебя давно никого не было?

Нависший над ним близнец только прижимается к нему сильнее.

Секс в качестве примирения? Может, близость вернет всё на привычные места. Грани стерты. В конце концов, даже если он падает, падение можно приостановить.

Как же ему этого недоставало. Данте целует в ответ и касается везде, куда только может дотянуться. Просунув руку между их телами, с нажимом проводит ладонью от живота к паху, и Верджил глухо стонет ему в губы.

Марево желания. Халат соскальзывает с плеч, и полудемон, наконец, прикасается к гладкой коже спины. Здесь, рядом. Такой разгоряченный, такой родной. Он задыхается от острого осознания того, что Верджилу нужен лишь он. Никто больше. Не из-за интереса, ни по другим причинам. Он ни к кому не прикасался и не позволял касаться себя. Если младший брат упадет, старший протянет ему руку — вытащит из пропасти. То, что есть между ними, важнее случайных связей.

Под ним Данте никогда не чувствует себя беспомощным — он сам хочет отдавать и брать взамен.

Он полностью доверяет ему сейчас, когда настойчивые пальцы Верджила заставляют огненные вспышки пробегать по нервным окончаниям, и Данте хочется верить, что сможет так же доверять всегда, несмотря на шрам на губе, на содранную кожу ладоней и долгое напряженное молчание.

Воздуха не хватает, и он не сразу понимает, что задержал дыхание, глядя на расположившегося в его ногах брата. Светлые пряди щекочут бедро, жар дыхания обжигает кожу. Младший близнец приподнимается, помогая брату стянуть с себя одежду. Верджил поглаживает выступающие ребра и целует впалый живот. Гладит раскрытой ладонью, пробует на вкус кожу, и Данте заходится под ним в безмолвном крике. Верджил вжимается в него. Похоже, он совсем потерял ощущение времени. И только обнимает слишком крепко. В этот момент всё остальное теряет свою значимость.

Уверенные прикосновения, неторопливые поцелуи. Данте прижимается к брату в ответ и расслабляется. И Верджил, кажется, понимает, что можно не сдерживаться. Нужно только начать. Первый толчок непривычно болезненный. Нужно только начать, и падение неизбежно.

Данте помогает себе рукой, но это не требуется. Слишком давно у него не было секса.

Запретное, вожделенное единение. Верджил останавливается, и Данте выгибается навстречу, судорожно глотает густой горячий воздух. Внутри жарко пульсирует, и пальцы судорожно сжимают ткань смятых простыней.

— У тебя нет сердца, — усмехается Данте, мысленно проклиная его за то, что остановился, но дыхание сбито, голос срывается и усмешки почти не слышно.

— Оставил его тебе, — шепотом говорит Верджил и возобновляет короткие резкие движения, хмурится, прикрыв алеющие в темноте глаза.

Данте смотрит на него, не отрываясь, и негромко стонет. Скользит щекой по подушке в такт движениям. Часто дышит, широко открыв рот, но воздуха все равно не хватает. Жар двух тел, слившихся вместе; низкий гортанный рык, вырывающийся из его пересохших губ. И это ощущение движения внутри него. Ему чертовски жарко, а грань совсем рядом. Липкий пот выступает на коже.

Верджил держит руку на его шее и наклоняется, чтобы слегка коснуться губами щеки и скользнуть языком по губам. Данте тяжело дышать, пальцы брата ощутимо сдавливают горло. Не отстраниться. Губы немеют.

Это давно перестало быть похожим на первый раз. Размеренно. Отдача, разрядка, своеобразная забота. И всё же — желанно, горячо, требовательно.

«Я хочу, чтобы всегда это был лишь ты».

Младший полудемон стискивает зубы и жмурится, выгибая спину, задерживая дыхание. Верджил наваливается сверху и убирает руку с его шеи. А потом они лежат рядом, приводя дыхание в норму, ощущая отголоски удовольствия. Данте уверен, они одинаково воспринимают такие моменты.

Старший полудемон гладит его по голове, перебирая пряди, наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью. Каждый раз расставаться всё сложнее, но он никогда не признается в этом.

«Всё ради твоей безопасности».

Сонное тепло. За окном валит снег. Там — разруха, здесь — примирение.

«Затишье, — думает Данте, — перед следующей ссорой».

И тогда здесь — разруха, а там? Да к черту, что там. Апокалипсис и летящий в бездну мир. Было бы не плохо. Ведь не только им защищать в будущем этот мир. Может этим ангелам с рождественских венков с мечами вместо колокольчиков в руках? А может они и есть ангелы?

Только этого им не хватало.

— Вердж, мне бы пошли белые крылья?

— Я оборву их, если ты только посмеешь быть непохожим на меня, — тихо шепчет Верджил, касаясь губами его виска и обнимая одной рукой поперек груди.

Данте негромко смеется, уткнувшись в подушку:

— Это похоже на любовное признание.

— Что в этом смешного?

— Ты никогда не говоришь этого.

— Это всего лишь слова. Они не изменят моего отношения к тебе. Ты хочешь этого?

Данте молчит, но близнец чувствует в нем непонятную борьбу.

— Ты можешь относиться ко мне не так, как говоришь?

— Я лишь сказал, что моё отношение к тебе показывают действия, а не слова.

Обнять сильнее. Тепло чужого тела, его запах, мягкость одеяла, прикасающегося к коже. Легче дышать. Но всё ещё не отпускает. Он всё ещё не достиг дна, падение продолжается.

Данте смотрит в темноту, прислушиваясь к тому, как дыхание брата становится тише, но сам не может заснуть. Неплохо было бы сейчас выпить горячего пунша, или что там есть в местном баре? Виски с содовой? Тоже неплохо. На улице холодно. На окне застыл морозный узор. Вылезать из теплой кровати совершенно не хочется, но оставаться здесь, в номере, который за день приелся до тошноты — невыносимо. К тому же, нарушать запреты брата — это всегда весело. Может он ещё успеет вернуться до его пробуждения.

Данте осторожно выбирается из постели и включает ночник. Верджил безмятежно спит. Полудемон касается его лица, кончиками пальцев проводит по линии губ. Щемящее чувство нежности захватывает с головой. Брат ему нужен, а он нужен брату. Только вот он ненавидит недосказанность, а брат чего-то недоговаривает. У Верджила на душе явно паршиво, но он не хочет этим делиться. Что-то плохое случилось с ним. Данте хотел бы знать что именно, возможно, он бы помог.

Дверь за ним закрывается с тихим щелчком. Ключи позвякивают в кармане. Холодный ветер тут же забирается под ворот куртки, а снежинки летят в лицо. Ободранные цифры «37» на двери номера, облупленные, словно обгоревшие. Что за? Он же не бросает брата, всего лишь идет прогуляться. Ничего не произойдет. Достаточно на сегодня.

Знал бы он, что ошибается. Всё ещё будет.

Зеленый свет неоновой вывески бара служит маяком. Он знает, где сегодня ему посчастливится завершить ночь в компании из старика Джека и очаровательной барменши. Может, бильярд. Да, было бы неплохо. Возможно, покер. Хотя, у него не хватит денег на игру. Удача отворачивается от него, когда в кармане меньше нескольких тысяч.

Сегодня здесь много народу — должно быть, какой-то праздник, и, оказавшись в этой шумной толпе, в окружении разгоряченных тел и поглощенных общим весельем людей, он хочет обратно. Он хочет в тишину номера, к мягкому свету ночника, оказаться рядом с братом до его пробуждения, до того, как хрупкий мир вновь будет разрушен.

— Отличная ночка. Самое время для охоты.

Он с улыбкой поворачивается к севшей рядом блондинке. У неё линзы с вертикальными зрачками и острые ноготки, оставляющие на бокале сеть маленьких трещин. Ему удаётся сохранить улыбку, но Верджил был прав. Не посещать злачные места хотя бы сегодня, чтобы не быть таким предсказуемым.

— А мне не верили, что я удачливая сучка.

У неё неприятный визгливый голосок. Она пьяно хихикает, на мгновенье становясь похожей на одну из толпы. Только глаза — точно не линзы — остаются серьёзными. Она напряжена, замечает Данте с какой-то отстранённостью. Интересно, это потому что он сын Спарды, или из-за того, что ещё никто не видел его в бою? А те, кто видел, уже не расскажут. Она не знает чего ожидать?

— А ты красавчик, — негромко говорит демонесса, касаясь губами его щеки, и Данте полной грудью вдыхает аромат её духов, которые не в состоянии заглушить тяжелый запах псов преисподней. — Я Джейн.

Он отстраняется и салютует ей, прежде чем опрокинуть в себя очередную порцию горячительного.

— Знаешь, такие тонкие деревянные панели вспыхивают, как солома. Очень удобно, и установить точку возгорания практически невозможно.

Ей ведь наверняка нужно как-то связаться с остальными, и она сейчас решит удалиться, кажется Данте. Здесь скоро будет жарко. Он вздрагивает, когда сзади кто-то взрывает хлопушку. Это не разрывная пуля, выпущенная прямо в сердце, хотя сегодня — для него не самый плохой выход.

Нужно вывести людей, а Данте сидит и представляет, как залитую выпивкой стойку покрывает кровь, возможно даже его, а порталы из ниоткуда приносят новых демонов. Отрубленные конечности, крики, вой пожарной сигнализации, запах паленой кожи и едкий дым, забивающийся в глотку. Стекло в баре лопается от жара, расплескивая спиртное, и дорожки огня тут же расползаются…

— И почему же ты медлишь?

— Я не стану этого делать, — она делает знак бармену и берет себе ещё коктейль. — Я не умею зажигать.

— Ты отпускаешь меня и даже не попытаешься убить?

— А мне говорили, что кто-то из вас никогда не отступает, но, вижу, это не ты, — Джейн машет кому-то за его спиной. — Никто не говорил о том, что ты просто уйдешь, красавчик. Знакомься, это Карл. Именно он заставляет всё вокруг пылать.

— Твой брат ненавидит демонов, верно? — Крупный темнокожий мужчина протягивает ему ладонь; у него такие же вертикальные зрачки и острые когти.

— С чего ты так решил? — Данте пожимает протянутую руку, борясь с желанием раскроить ему лицо. Нужно выбраться отсюда как можно быстрее. Нужно предупредить Верджила.

— Хей, он не похвастался тебе, что вырезал наш отряд? Наверное, не только себя защищал, верно?

— Брат говорил про каких-то неудачников, — в горле пересыхает, но врать Данте умеет, поэтому остаётся лишь играть дальше. — Так это были вы?

— Верно. Мы так, ищейки. Пусть не переживает, за вами скоро выйдут. Элита, наши лучшие бойцы.

— Чтобы убить двух полудемонов вам требуется целый отряд бойцов? Ребята, вы слабы как щенки.

Карл, облокотившись на стойку, громко в ответ смеётся. Данте хотел бы знать, что именно его так насмешило. Джейн не сводит взгляда с сына Спарды.

— Что будем с ним делать, Карл?

— Отпустим его. Этот пацан заслужил фору. Меня давно так не смешили. Но ты можешь его проводить, думаю, у него найдется для тебя пара сюрпризов.

Данте жалеет, что в этот раз не взял с собой даже складной нож.

***

Он вваливается в номер, тяжело дыша. Исполосованный острыми как бритва когтями, без сил. Это демоническое отродье вымотало его, но решило, что потрошить будет не сегодня. На дверной ручке остаются кровавые разводы. Данте замирает на пороге.

Верджил сидит лицом к двери, полностью собранный, с катаной отца в руке. Брат ждал его. Он не спал, а если и заснул, то ненадолго. Верджил ведь знал, что Данте уйдет. По-другому не бывает. Старший брат устанавливает правила, младший — нарушает.

Верджил бледен, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Данте испытывает чувство вины за это. Ему тяжело. Но повторись всё снова — он так же ушел бы, не думая о последствиях.

«Чертова Небраска».

— Они идут за тобой?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Сядь рядом.

Этот тихий голос без укора, без упрека. Хуже и быть не может. Данте ненавидит это чувство, когда он не оправдывает ожидания брата. Лучше уж разрывная пуля.

Он садится рядом на кровать, где ещё несколько часов назад они занимались «примирением».

— Данте, я сделаю для тебя всё, — Верджил касается его волос, убирает челку с глаз и обнимает за шею, глядя в глаза.

— Я знаю, брат.

— Ты не скажешь мне то же самое?

— Вердж, сам же говорил, что это всего лишь слова.

— Так мне хотелось бы их услышать, — с нажимом произносит полудемон. — Ты мне не доверяешь?

«Прокол, да? Я уже сомневаюсь в тебе. Особенно после того, что наговорили эти демоны», — Данте пожимает плечами:

— Я многое готов для тебя сделать.

— Многое, но не всё.

— Многое — обширное понятие.

— Я сделаю для тебя абсолютно всё, — «Убью ради тебя».

— Не думай, что я всегда буду поступать по-твоему! — звучит немного грубо, но это правда. Он действительно так думает.

Братья замолкают. Данте мучает это молчание и совесть, ведь брат заботится о нем. Да, проявляя заботу как-то по-своему. Да, навязывая правила, но уж точно не желая вреда. И всё равно младший полудемон не может принять его жизнь. От этого снова — лишь отвратительное чувство вины. И он вновь её признаёт.

— Извини, я не хотел.

— Всё нормально. Ты вымотан этой гонкой по городам, устал.

— Да. Да, наверное.

Опять нужно собираться, уходить, убегать. Наверное, другой город может что-то изменить. Змея следует за своим хвостом. Осталось снова разругаться, и круг будет замкнут. Он будет продолжать падать в бездну. Почему брат не протянет ему руки? Возможно — не хочет упасть следом.

— Ты знаешь, сколько нам ещё придется бегать?

— Нет. Но демоны раскрыли тебя, так что пора убираться. Снова. Вот и всё.

— Не говори, что я виноват.

— Я этого не говорил. Но вышли они на тебя.

— Я ничего не сделал!

— Знаю. И ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. У меня болит голова. Мы могли бы хоть сейчас не ссориться?

— Извини, — младший полудемон поднимается с кровати и подходит к окну. Сжимает кулаки. Уже светает.

— Готов? — близнец держится за ручку двери. Данте прикрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и кивает.

— В этот раз разделяться не будем.

«Конечно», — думает Данте, ведь он облажался. Теперь-то брат точно будет против любой попытки покинуть стены номера. Хотя в такую погоду особо и не выберешься. Ближайшие несколько дней снегопад будет продолжаться, дороги заметет так, что даже в магазин выйти будет проблемой. Но так и подмывает свалить подальше.

Снег всё ещё идет, не как вчера, но к полудню снегопад снова наберет силу, об этом говорили по радио. Предупреждений пока не было, но полудемон уверен, что ещё будут. Дороги завалены, движение стоит, жизнь на улицах замерла. Снегоуборочные машины не справляются.

Идти по колено в снегу, борясь с ветром — не лучшая затея. Протяни руку — и не увидишь кончиков пальцев за снежной завесой. Верджил говорит, что им придётся остаться в городе и понадежнее спрятаться.

Мотель на окраине. Стоянка заполнена. Данте надеется, что свободных номеров не окажется, и им придется искать способ убраться за черту города, в другой штат, да куда угодно.

Но ещё пара номеров свободна. Хозяин явно не прочь заработать лишние несколько сотен, поэтому даже закрытые для мелкого ремонта комнаты сейчас сдаются. С одной кроватью или с двумя? Верджил говорит, что ему всё равно — он не собирается спать. Фраза звучит двусмысленно, и Данте с подозрением косится на него, но это замечает разве что портье. Они проходят к своей двери, борясь с ветром. Пока Верджил пытается засунуть ключ в замочную скважину, Данте наблюдает за парой байкеров, которые тоже стараются открыть дверь своего номера, заваленную снегом. Пацан на руках затянутой в кожу мамаши ловит снежинки языком.

Ребенок наверняка счастлив. У него в перспективе просмотр мультиков по кабельному и порция рыбы с чипсами. Он машет Данте, и полудемон поднимает ладонь в ответном жесте. Хотел бы он быть таким же нормальным ребенком: с родителями, и наверняка не напряженной, хоть и кочевой, жизнью. Жизнью, в которой нет места демонам. Верджил бросает на брата хмурый взгляд и открывает дверь.

В комнате чисто и достаточно свободно для двоих. Они молча смотрят игру. Потом идут экстренные новости, где всё же дают штормовое предупреждение. Верджил уходит в душ, а на экране мелькают кадры сгоревшей гостиницы. Говорят, это уже второй случай за месяц. Десятки жертв в связи со сложившейся ситуацией на дорогах, многие просто не дотянули до приезда спасателей. Сейчас пострадавших размещают в госпиталях и больницах округа.

«Несколько репортеров, прибывших на место на данный момент, не выходят на связь из-за снегопада, но как только станут доступны новые подробности — вы услышите о них первыми», — отработанным голосом, не выражающим никаких эмоций, заверяет ведущая. Данте думает, что останками репортеров уже, скорее всего, поужинал какой-нибудь обозленный демон. Карл, наверное, поработал там на славу. И Джейн тоже.

— Ты знал, что они подожгли отель? Искали нас, но не нашли. — говорит он вышедшему из ванной Верджилу.

— Не в первый раз.

— Ты знал, что в отместку они убили всех, кто там был? Постой, не в первый?

— Данте…

— Так ты знал?!

— Да. А ты думаешь, почему мы так спешно покидаем стоянки? Они убьют нас, вот и всё.

— И вместо этого должны страдать невинные! Вердж, там были дети!

— Говорят, что многие спаслись.

— Они в реанимации, в тяжелом состоянии! Тебя совсем не волнует, что из-за нас погибли другие люди?

— Если бы мы лучше прятались, этого можно было бы избежать.

— Тебя это не волнует? Да или нет?

— Что ты хочешь услышать?! В тот момент меня волновало, как быстрее оттуда убраться, чтобы не подставить тебя и не попасть под удар самому.

— Что? Ты думаешь, что мы бы не смогли защититься? Бред. Ты струсил?

— В отличие от тебя, я осознаю всю опасность. Когда нас обнаружат, и информация подтвердится, они бросят все силы. Не знаю, кому так насолил наш отец, но за нас они возьмутся крепко. И я не имею права рисковать. Тобой в том числе.

— Ты что, в опекуны записался? Несколько минут не сделали тебя умнее. На тебе не лежит ответственность за меня.

— Данте…

— Мне не нужна опека. Довожу до твоего сведения, что я совершеннолетний! И сам принимаю решения!

— Ты так наивен! Мы уже восемь месяцев в разъездах, но ты до сих пор не осознал, что мы бежим от смерти! И да, за нас гибнут другие люди! И да, лучше их смерть, чем твоя!

— В следующий раз мы примем бой!

— С кем?

— Не знаю. С кем угодно. Я больше никому не позволю погибнуть за нас!

— Хочешь погибнуть сам? Ты хочешь быть разорванным на куски этими падальщиками?

— Пусть так! Это лучше, чем жизнь за счет чужих смертей!

— Ты не умеешь даже обращаться. Ты слишком слаб, чтобы бросаться в бой с ними. Я тебе не позволю.

— Как же там, дай подумать… Я не сторож брату своему, да?

— В отличие от тебя, я не ищу себе оправданий и не пытаюсь уйти от ответственности.

— Оправданий? — тихо переспрашивает Данте. — О, Вердж… Ты потерял остатки человечности в попытке защитить меня. Но мне не нужна твоя защита! Не знаю, что сказать и что сделать, похоже, ты всё сам решил. Как всегда. Я, видимо, до этого не дорос.

— А ты не потерял человечность?

— Ответственность за смерть тех людей лежит на тебе!

— Незнание не освобождает от ответственности. Ты тоже виновен.

Ненавистное чувство вины, приевшееся за эти дни, вызывает только глухую ярость.

«Похоже, всё, что меня здесь держит — это вина. За себя, за то, какой я есть — ты винишь во всём меня».

— Черта с два! Ты знаешь, что я никогда бы так не поступил. Я не убийца! И, Вердж, как ты не поймешь, этих людей преследовали и уничтожали без всякой причины!

— Эти люди погибли по своей глупости. Что бы ты сделал, увидев демона? А что сделали они?

— Это же люди! Они не знали…

— Данте, чего не знали? Что эта тварь с горящими глазами может их разорвать?

— Может им угрожали, пытались выпытать, где мы! У них не было ни шанса на спасение, ты просто не дал им выбора.

— Не дал выбора? Жителям гостиницы — да. Но этим репортерам? Не дали выбора, это когда твоя мать лежит в луже собственной крови, и тебе нужно позаботиться о брате. Не дали выбора, это когда тебе приходится прятаться и защищаться, потому что на тебе лежит ответственность не только за тебя самого. Вот, что значит «не дали выбора»! А променять свою жизнь на возможность запечатлеть демона — это глупость, достойная человека.

— Да? Тогда не забудь, что ты полукровка, и что-то человеческое есть и в тебе. Одна из слабостей, возможно.

Верджил вздрагивает.

«Уязвленный. Задетый» — удовлетворенно думает Данте.

— Ты всё ещё надеешься на это?

— Знаешь, Вердж, ты лучше, чем сам о себе думаешь.

— Самообман не пойдет тебе на пользу.

Данте вскакивает с дивана и накидывает на плечи куртку.

— Куда ты? — устало спрашивает старший полудемон, пока Данте ищет сигареты в сумке, — Мне стоит собраться, чтобы бежать, как только ты вернешься и скажешь, что они идут за нами?

— Я просто выйду покурить. Скоро вернусь! — он хлопает дверью, отходит на пару шагов, и нетерпеливо закуривает. Руки трясутся, и сигарета мнется в руках, Данте кидает её под ноги и берет ещё одну.

— Черт, черт!

Зажигалка пуста. Он со злостью запускает её в сугроб. Досада, злость на самого себя. На то, что он, блядь, снова натворил дел, на Верджила… Это его брат, и его никогда не интересовали такие высокие материи как человеческие жизни. Черт! Будь оно всё проклято!

Он бы с удовольствием подрался, выплеснул всю злобу, что накопилась в нём. Меч бы в руки и несколько демонов. Но он же воин, который должен управлять своим гневом. Воин света и добра, да? Полудемон нервно смеется. Воин, который позволил умирать за себя другим. Верджил во всём виноват. Это из-за него! А он попытался во всём обвинить Данте. Несправедливо.

Спарринг? Нет уж, лучше битва насмерть. Если уж и рвать родственные связи, то навсегда.

Может просто уйти? Плюнуть и уйти. В самом деле, это не так уж и сложно. Разойтись в разные стороны, разъехаться по разным штатам, заняться разными делами. Перестать искать отражения друг в друге. Уйти. Убежать.

О чем он думает? Хочет покончить с тем единственным, что для него важно. С тем прошлым, которое нельзя забывать. И осознание того, что брат отдаляется от него, так невыносимо. Так остро. Так неизбежно.

Они что-то делают не так. Оба. Нужно лишь выяснить что, поговорить по душам. Подойти, сказать, что виноват. Сказать, что брат ему нужен. Нужен как никогда. Что-то вроде: «Я буду следовать за тобой до конца. Это будет нелегко, но я постараюсь. Нет, справлюсь, брат. Уверен. Мы всё начнем сначала. Похороним ещё раз свои воспоминания и прошлые обиды. Отойдем от края. Вместе».

Вспыхнувшая внутри злоба постепенно сходит на нет. Ведь они уже взрослые и вполне могут решать свои проблемы, не прибегая к оружию. Да, всё можно решить, лишь стоит открыться друг другу.

«Нахер все эти игры в молчанку и «ты виноват». Лучше наорать друг на друга, но выяснить всё до конца. Как и положено братьям».

Данте нужно научить брата ценить то немногое, что осталось. Возможно, он дорожил только одной человеческой жизнью, но мамы больше нет. Ничего, они справятся.

Вердж там, с другой стороны двери. И прежде чем Данте протягивает руку, чтобы открыть эту чертову дверь, чтобы разрешить проблемы последних дней, чувствует слабый, но отчетливый запах. Псы пришли за ними.

И дверь остаётся закрытой, а он оборачивается.

***

Много ли можно вспомнить, пока дуло пистолета метит прямо промеж глаз?

Смерть всегда внезапна. О ней нечего говорить: один выстрел и всё закончится. Данте не видит, кто держит ствол в руках, он не слышит, что сзади всё-таки распахивается дверь, и не перестаёт пялиться в черный кружок в ожидании пули. Все замедляется. Снег падает. Глубокий вдох. Зрачок расширен, в кровь вливается адреналин, даже кончики пальцев теплеют.

Пока Верджил не дергает его за рукав, пока перед глазами не мелькает сталь Ямато. Он ровным счетом ничего не понимает. Что-то теплое попадает на лицо. Темный росчерк горячей крови на снегу. Сначала, с глухим стуком падает голова, затем тело, и пистолет — в сугроб рядом.

— Демоны не пользуются пистолетами. Они послали людей.

— Это был человек.

Мужчина средних лет. В темной неброской одежде. Печать на его шее — красный рубец с замысловатой звездой в круге. Всего лишь человек, зачем-то заключивший договор с демоном.

— Они говорили про… про элитный отряд. Не люди… а это был человек.

— Отряд? Это неважно. Нас двое, и с людьми мы справимся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Продал душу демонам за какое-то благо. Видишь, у него на шее метка, — Верджил склоняется над трупом и вытирает лезвие о ткань его куртки, — Клейменые твари. Вряд ли он один, поэтому будь начеку. Люди выдадут себя. По-другому не бывает.

— Ты убил человека…

— Защищая тебя. Снова.

Вот так. Это не первый раз, когда Верджил убивает ради него?

— Ты!... Вердж, скольких людей ты убил?

— Я не вел счет.

Вот так. Равнодушно. Всего лишь устранение помех. Всего лишь открытый братом счет смертей. Это признание оглушает. Леденящее чувство свободного падения прерывается. Данте всё ещё не достиг дна — там, внизу, мутная вода. Она смывает всё лишнее.

Он ошеломлён.

— Поверь, ты точно такой же, как я, и можешь делать ту же самую работу. Ты не можешь быть другим! Я изменюсь — ты изменишься, и наоборот. Никак иначе. Только ты и я, брат. Я сделаю из тебя воина. Вместе мы сокрушим всех. Я помогу тебе. Мы сыновья Спарды. Вместе мы сильнее.

Его голос заглушает взрыв, а потом ещё один и ещё. Они падают лицом в снег, Верджил крепко стискивает его плечо. Взрывная волна оглушает. Данте приподнимает голову и переворачивается на спину. Звон в ушах не даёт различить другие звуки.

Щепки и горящие деревянные балки — это всё, что осталось от нескольких номеров переполненного мотеля. Кто-то пострадал. Наверняка сейчас подъедут пожарные машины и появятся копы. Брат закрывает часть неба. Наверное, он спрашивает: всё ли нормально или что-то в этом роде, а потом гладит его по щеке. Оказалось — стирает кровь. Верджил помогает ему приподняться и крепко прижимает к себе. Шум в ушах понемногу пропадает, и Данте различает приближающуюся сирену скорой и частые удары собственного сердца.

— В порядке?

— Мм, да…

— Двое, — шепотом говорит Верджил, продолжая обнимать его.

— Что?

— Один в синей куртке с вороном, метку я вижу даже отсюда, под курткой у него что-то не слишком убойное. Но даже если это пистолет, то пули непростые. Постарайся увести его подальше, здесь будет много народу, кто-нибудь может пострадать. Я беру на себя второго.

— Понял.

— Пошел, — Верджил отталкивает брата от себя и направляется обратно к горящим обломкам.

Парень, стоящий посреди собирающейся толпы, явно не старше Данте. Ему не больше двадцати. Он дергается, нервничает и всё ещё думает, что полудемон пройдет мимо. Парень никак не ждет, что ему придется убегать. Пока Данте расталкивает людей, пробираясь к нему, он всё ещё верит: сегодня сбудутся мечты. Как только отдаст демону должок. Под курткой парень держит палец на курке, и это придаёт уверенности. А потом, когда он видит, что полудемон идет прямо на него, срывается с места.

Данте чертыхается и бежит за ним. По переулкам. Ноги вязнут в снегу. Холодный воздух обжигает легкие. Он перемахивает через ограждение, оказавшись на территории складов. А парень уже скрывается в этом лабиринте.

Слева мелькает лестница. Данте забирается на крышу склада. Отсюда лучше видно, как парень убегает всё дальше, вглубь. Полудемон бежит по крыше, стараясь не упускать его из виду. Скользко, и Данте надеется, что не сорвется и не свернет себе шею. Пригибается, чтобы не задеть натянутые провода, и кувырком скатывается по пологой крыше. Приземляется на ноги, увязнув в снегу, а парень уже скрывается за соседним домом; Данте надеется, что впереди нет засады. Но выхода всё равно нет. Складские помещения заканчиваются. Он пробирается за ворота, осторожно, надеясь не получить пулю.

Бетонные стены стройки. Здесь темно и он едва различает соседние колонны, где можно укрыться. Шаги замирают где-то впереди, и Данте бросается туда. Почти догнал. Пуля врезается в бетонную колонну, прямо у него над головой. Полудемон приседает и достаёт пистолет.

Слышно, как на плиту падают патроны, когда этот бедняга заполняет пустой магазин, а потом с характерным щелчком вставляет его на место. И, наконец, решается сменить позицию. Он должен выманить Данте, иначе ничего не выйдет. Поэтому парень бежит.

Полудемон срывается вперед, только заслышав его, но по-прежнему не видя. Эхо искажает звуки. Они оба готовы стрелять на поражение, как только представится возможность. Парень выскакивает из-за угла. Данте оказывается прямо перед ним. Лицом к лицу.

Игра на опережение.

Всё происходит слишком быстро. Выстрел — громкий хлопок.

Всё закончилось. Сегодня ровная круглая дыра от пули на лбу досталась не ему. Данте дезориентирован. С трудом делает несколько шагов вперед, покачнувшись. Держится за стену. Желудок подкатывает к горлу и его выворачивает. Он больше ничего не понимает.

Тянет кровью. Отвратительно. Гребаная альпийская свежесть сейчас бы не помешала. Полудемон глухо смеется. Его пробирает истерический смех. Нужно подышать свежим воздухом, думает он. А потом…

Глухой удар. Он чувствует тупую боль в затылке, по инерции делает два шага вперед.

Забрызганные кровью стены вспыхивают белым, а потом и всё погружается во тьму.


	2. Chapter 2

Светло. Достаточно для того, чтобы хотеть закрыть глаза ладонями и всё равно чувствовать свет. Флуоресцентные лампы мерно гудят. Пахнет хлоркой. Запах бьет в ноздри, но Данте продолжает глубоко дышать. Жестко. Под тонким одеялом он чувствует железные прутья кровати. Безразличие разливается по венам в буквальном смысле, потому что через капельницу в его кровь вливают какой-то препарат. Хочется спать.

Кожу холодит наручник. Оба запястья крепко забинтованы. Тихо.

Наверное, он засыпал. Наверное, прошло несколько дней. Наверное, капельницу не раз сменили. Но Данте не уверен, он больше ни в чем не уверен.

Просыпался ли полудемон или засыпал, свет постоянно горел над его постелью, а дверь в палату была закрыта. Наверное, что-то изменилось: регенерация справилась, а может, нет. Но он проснулся. Двое полицейских пытались что-то выяснить, врач проводил какие-то тесты. Они много говорили. А потом капельница, какая-то еда и снова сон.

***

Если бы Данте хотел общения, то точно не здесь, в просторной комнате с зарешеченным окном, прикованный одной рукой наручниками к столу. Хотя, медсестра в халате — может от этого он бы не отказался. Но, пожалуй, ему уже плевать. Ему на всё плевать. Даже на собственную жизнь.

— Это судебно-психиатрическое отделение. Вы находитесь здесь по решению прокурора.

— Где я нахожусь, мне уже разъяснили.

— Что ж, раз было установлено, что кровь на стенах — ваша; вы отвергли предположение, что это покушение, чья-то месть или разборки, то дело заводить не стали. Но прокурор настоял на проверке вашей дееспособности.

— Он сказал, что меня не за что брать. Док, я не сумасшедший. И это не было попыткой суицида.

— Вы по-прежнему не хотите помочь полиции?

— Напоролся на стекло, вот и всё.

— Серьёзно? Когда вас доставили, помимо потери крови у вас был шок. Вы пережили сильное потрясение?

— Ничего страшного не произошло. Я жив.

— Вас обнаружили на стройке среди покрытых кровью бетонных стен. У вас были вскрыты вены на обоих запястьях, и вы утверждаете, что ничего страшного не произошло?

— И там не было никого, кто бы мог нанести мне подобные раны.

— Верно. Кого вы прикрываете?

— Док, они меня уже расспросили.

— Ваши документы?...

— Сгорели при пожаре.

— Где в этот момент были вы?

— Мы уже всё прояснили с теми серьёзными ребятами, но повторюсь: мы с братом работали волонтерами. Зачищали квартал от демонов.

— Демонов?

— Да шучу я. Хотя лучше бы это было правдой. Мы были на похоронах.

— Надеюсь, что это не шутка.

— Какие шутки, док? У нас умерла мама. Думаете, я стал бы шутить по этому поводу?

— Здесь всякое встречается.

— Вы тоже нацепите на меня провода, будете проводить тесты?

— Нет, я всего лишь хочу поговорить.

— У вас нет с собой диктофона, ручки и блокнота?

— Нет.

— Камера включена?

— Да, но записывает лишь изображение. А охранник стоит за дверью.

— Док, я не псих, чтобы на вас нападать. Если вас это тревожит.

— На меня уже набрасывались. Поэтому, при всём моём уважении, я не буду вестись на это дважды.

— Эта работа настолько опасна? Тогда почему вы ещё здесь?

— Мне нужны деньги. А отец не оставил мне средств к существованию, в отличие от вашего.

— Читали моё досье?

— Ну не зря же его составляли.

— Наверное. Тогда вы должны были узнать из него, что мне полных девятнадцать лет, и до этого раза меня не задерживали даже за травку. Что ж, и теперь будете тянуть из меня информацию? Я весь ваш, док.

— Если мой вопрос будет вам неприятен, и вы не захотите отвечать, я не настаиваю. И не составляю протокол, поэтому можете выражать свои мысли свободно.

— Плохой док — хороший док?

— Вам не понравился мой коллега?

— Молчаливый тип. Не слишком приятный. Наверное, считал меня просто придурком, пока приборы не показали обратное. Так вы намерены вести игру?

— Нет. Мне просто хотелось бы поболтать. Смена заканчивается в шесть, и это последний мой рабочий день здесь. Почему бы не…

— Нарушить субординацию?

— Привычный распорядок. К тому же, лечение беседой всегда считалось гуманным.

— Всё же считаете, что я псих?

— Нет. На психа вы не тянете, и я видела результаты вашей проверки.

— Подстраховались?

— Верно.

— Прежде чем начнете спрашивать, могу я узнать, как вас зовут?

— Обычно мы стараемся, чтобы пациент как можно меньше знал о персонале, во избежание различного рода угроз. Но если вам эта информация поможет, Эшли. И я бы предпочла, чтобы наше общение было нейтральным.

— Эшли, я бы пригласил вас в кафе, но, думаю, даже по столь уважительной причине меня отсюда не выпустят. Но слово дамы — закон, продолжаем на ваших условиях.

— Вы упомянули о брате. Где он сейчас находится?

— Не знаю. Думаю, он меня кинул. И, надеюсь, что нескоро появится.

— Вы не хотите помощи от него?

— Выберусь сам.

— Он вас обидел?

— Он меня… Док, я не собираюсь ныть и проклинать судьбу. Но вам ведь всё равно, верно?

— Когда накопите много подавленных эмоций, то случится кризис.

— Кризис — это последние несколько дней моей жизни.

— Конфликт с братом?

— Ссоры, я бы сказал. Но они ни к чему не привели. У нас почти всю жизнь такие отношения.

— Вы когда-нибудь говорили об этом?

— Что?

— Вы обсуждали свои отношения?

— Док, я не понимаю. Какие отношения мы должны были обсуждать?

— Вы говорили, что он дорог вам? Или, возможно, как-то иначе выражали свои чувства?

— С выражением чувств у брата были проблемы. Поэтому он этого избегал. Но однажды заявил, что я стал нежным… или он сказал — ласковым? Не помню.

— Почему у него были проблемы? Вы были жестоки с ним?

— Брат просто не любил болтать. Я как-то не сомневался в его чувствах. И нет, я никогда не был жесток с ним.

— Как он показывал свои чувства?

— Действиями. По отношению ко мне — это забота.

— Он бил вас или оказывал другие методы насилия?

— Насилие? Только если над мозгом, хах. Нет, он… никогда. Ну, если только…

— Что он делал? Можете рассказать?

— Дал мне пощечину. Никого не было рядом, это если вы сейчас спросите: не унизил ли он меня. Но он извинился.

— Ваш брат чем-либо мотивировал свой поступок?

— Да. Сказал, боится того, что я отдаляюсь от него. Конечно, он не произносил слова «боюсь». Сказал, что не простит, если я стану другим.

— Другим?

— Да. Если у меня будут белые крылья. Обещал, что оборвет их.

— Белые?

— Ухватили суть, да?

— Это моя работа.

— Если мне захочется помогать людям.

— Помогать?

— Ну, знаете, проявлять заботу о ком-то другом… Принять их нормы, их мораль.

— Их? Не ваши, я так понимаю. Вы не считаете себя частью общества?

— Брат не считал. А я… я, кажется, хотел быть этой частью. С оговорками.

— Он ревновал вас?

— Он дорог мне.

— Не давали повода?

— Я не нуждался в ком-либо ещё. Брат для меня… Ну, вы, думаю, поняли.

— Вы расставались когда-нибудь?

— Да. Месяц-два жили в разных городах. Два-три месяца вместе и снова разъезжались в противоположные стороны. Восемь штатов так исколесили.

— Нет, я имею в виду, прекращали ли вы отношения? Если да, то на какой срок?

— Прекращали отношения?

— Ссорились. Думали продолжать жизнь порознь.

— Нет, такого не было.

— Какого рода были ваши отношения?

— Мы братья-близнецы. По-вашему, какие у нас могут быть отношения?

— Хотелось бы услышать это от вас.

— Док, у вас есть человек, о котором вы знаете абсолютно всё? Я не знаю, как назвать эти отношения.

— Хорошо.

— Вы впервые сказали это слово за весь сеанс.

— Беспристрастность — основа моей работы. Не оценка ваших слов. Вам нужно одобрение?

— Нет. Просто в шоу по ТВ всегда так.

— Продолжим. У вас была интимная связь?

— Ваше любопытство или просто формальность?

— Это просто попытка понять.

— И это поможет?

— Конечно. Интимные отношения — это очень прочная связь.

— Да, наверное.

— Занимались сексом, просто чтобы снять напряжение? Занимались любовью с дорогим человеком? Или спали, как само собой разумеющееся?

— Всерьёз думаете, что я бы стал спать с братом, чтобы снять напряжение? Или, может, пел серенады, ради занятий любовью? Мы спали, да. Это было так же естественно, как дышать.

— Кто был инициатором?

— Честно, док, не помню. Это просто была взаимная дрочка на порнушку.

— Первый опыт был с братом?

— Да.

— У вас были другие партнеры?

— Дайте подумать… три девушки. Одна, когда я ничего не соображал от каких-то колес, завалила меня. Другая весь вечер в клубе предлагала развлечься. С третьей я играл в бильярд в баре — она мне предложила провести ночь в её комнате наверху.

— Не было чувства вины?

— Нет.

— Вернемся к началу разговора. Вы сказали, что были на похоронах. Потеря родственника — это не просто. Как ваш брат пережил смерть матери?

— Как её можно пережить? Он просто… А знаете, теперь я кажется понял: забота обо мне, он ушел в это с головой.

— А вы?

— Знаете, это словно вырвать изнутри кровоточащий кусок плоти и заставить жить дальше. Наша мама была замечательной. Обнимала так… крепко. Хотя была всего лишь человеком — она любила нас сильнее всех. Было, хм… сложно.

«Особенно, когда закапывали пустой гроб. Брат сказал, что не хочет, чтобы до её тела добрались демоны, чтобы не осквернили. Он сказал, что они могут сделать её копию, куклу. Нельзя допустить этого. Так и сказал, а потом бросил не потушенную сигарету в маслянистый след, ведущий к дому».

— А ваш отец?

— Отец? Я предпочитаю думать, что он умер. И чту память о нём.

— Мне жаль, что я затронула…

— Ни черта вам не жаль. Не надо. Я в норме.

— Ладно. Что вам снится?

— Знаете, наверное мне послышалось. Вы сказали?...

— Можете рассказать последний запомнившийся сон?

— Умеете толковать?

— Некоторые наши обоснованные и необоснованные страхи воплощаются во снах. И ничего сверхъестественного в этом нет.

— Мне снился брат. Я вообще-то редко запоминаю сны. Это был какой-то лес… Ну, знаете, такой мрачный ночной лес, ветки постоянно цеплялись за плащ. Кажется, что там было какое-то болото или нет… Уже не помню. Говорю ведь, я сны быстро забываю. Брат звал меня. Я четко видел его: он держал в руках свою катану. Да, там ещё дерево горело. Такое огромное, все в огне. Брат велел бросить меч туда, к его подножью. Дальше уже смутно помню, было что-то ещё, возможно…

— Постойте, меч?

— Да, во сне у меня был большой такой двуручный меч.

— И вы это сделали?

— Да, оставил меч там. Долго сопротивлялся, но всё же сделал это. Правда, вроде бы свой меч брат оставил при себе.

— Избавление от своего меча — такое символическое стремление положить конец борьбе. Знаете, что это значит? Вы хотели жить мирно, спокойно. Вас, видимо, угнетал образ жизни брата. Во сне вы ждали разрешения брата прекратить всё это. Но меч так же — справедливость. У него он остался — вы считали, что ваш брат поступает справедливо, отпуская вас. Позволяет вам с этим покончить, жить своей жизнью. А горящее древо, очевидно, семья.

— Возможно.

— У вас были друзья? Кто-то, кому вы ещё доверяли?

— Нет.

— А ваш брат…

— Он хотел быть похожим на отца.

— Перенял какие-то его черты? Или так же сторонился людей?

— Он не перенял у отца ничего. Отец был довольно общительным, а брат замкнут в себе.

— Он часто упрекал вас?

— Было дело.

— Заставлял испытывать дискомфорт? Чувство вины?

— Да. Я всё время был виновен. И это было паршиво, чертовски неприятное ощущение. Когда и извиняться вроде бы не за что, но другого выхода нет.

— Он переложил на вас груз вины, а вы не смогли от него избавиться.

— Да… Да, верно. Я понимаю это сейчас.

— Я рада, что всё же смогла вам помочь.

— Док, просто камень с души.

— Ладно, тогда на этом мы закончим.

***

Эшли сказала, что результаты скоро будут готовы. И его выпустят отсюда в ближайшие пару дней, если не произойдет никаких накладок.

Данте лежит в своей палате. Она достаточно просторная, чтобы не казалась клеткой. Белая краска на стенах в подтеках. Широкая дверь, с прозрачным окошком на уровне глаз, открывается только снаружи. Узкое окно под самым потолком. И закрытая сеткой флуоресцентная лампа над головой. Жесткая кровать с ремнями для фиксации буйных больных.

Абсурд. Он не должен здесь находиться. За дверью тихо, изредка кто-то проходит мимо палаты, но отсутствие посетителей его сейчас мало беспокоит. Хотя, Данте все еще ждет, что объявится Верджил. Он должен был разобраться со вторым преследователем и начать искать младшего брата.

Его вещи отправили в хранилище, все, включая медальон. На Данте лишь просторная больничная рубашка. Полудемон там же, где пришел в себя два дня назад. И что изменилось с тех пор?

Это было быстро — один выстрел и всё. Освободил? Человек дал демону своё тело на временное пользование, и по окончании контракта ждал исполнения желаний. Но никто не говорил, что он до них доживёт. Парень бы всё равно погиб — слишком большая нагрузка на тело.

Данте всё равно не стал таким, каким его видел брат. Никогда не станет. Он признаёт свою вину, здесь, сейчас. И не зарекается: «больше никогда», если будет нужно, он сделает это снова. Сейчас Данте понимает брата.

«Вердж, прости, я виноват. Но если я и хочу что-то изменить в своей жизни, то пойду один. Без тебя, потому что ты говоришь: «Мы — сыновья Спарды», потому что ты считаешь меня своим помощником. А я всего лишь хочу остановиться, найти цель, перестать убегать. Эшли права, я просто не хочу жить твоей жизнью. Я больше тебе не верю — ты слишком многое от меня скрывал. Можно было избежать жертв, но это ты. Ты всегда отдаешь не жалея, но в итоге губишь сам себя. Зная о рейдах, о пущенных по нашему следу наёмниках, о заклейменных людях, ты думал, что я разделю твою ответственность. Наверное, ты ошибся в брате».

Что именно послужило толчком к его преобразованию? Кто? Чья смерть? Данте не уверен, что хочет знать. Потому что все, что он узнает от брата, впоследствии ему абсолютно не нравится.

«Верджил думает, что я всё равно останусь. Он не допускает мысли, что я могу принимать решения самостоятельно и рано или поздно уйду. Мне лишь хочется, чтобы он не считал меня врагом. Я не отворачиваюсь от него».

Освобождение. Наконец-то. Полудемону стоит лишь покинуть заведение, и он свободен. Можно будет делать что угодно: например, снять помещение и основать там контору по истреблению демонов. Наверняка найдутся клиенты, и, что там ещё нужно для успешного бизнеса? Девушки. Брюнетку и блондинку. Да, это отличная идея. И ещё…

Эшли сказала, что его нашли, но она не говорила про труп. И эти полицейские. Парень был мертв, мертвее не бывает. Может Вердж постарался? Хотел спрятать следы преступления? Ах, да, ему не привыкать. Так, ещё она говорила что-то о вскрытых венах. Данте осматривает перебинтованные запястья, под бинтами видны зарубцевавшиеся раны. Этого не было, когда он был там, на стройке. Кто вообще мог это сделать? У парня был пистолет, он бы не стал заниматься такой ерундой, как вскрытие вен полудемону, даже если бы решил его оглушить. Ах, да, если бы он выжил после пули в лоб. Труп подозревать не в чем.

«Блядь! Первый человек. Поздравляем, счет открыт!»

Данте даже не рассмотрел его толком, только заметил ярко вспыхнувший знак. Печать. Клеймо.

Дверь приоткрывается, и в палату заходит самый желанный посетитель, после медсестры, конечно — Верджил. На плечи накинут белый халат. Брат выглядит не лучше, чем несколько дней тому назад. Он всё так же бледен.

— Привет, Верджил. Решил навестить?

— Не сомневался, что найду тебя здесь, — полудемон прикрывает за собой дверь и приваливается к ней, выглядывая в окошко.

— Почему? Только не говори, что это была твоя тактика, чтобы потом спрятать трупы.

— Они и не думали прочесывать склады. Побежали выяснять, кто нанес тебе подобные увечья.

— Псих. Наслаждайся видом, — Данте показывает на больничную рубашку. — Это ты в ней должен быть.

— Не говори, что злишься.

— Нет, брат, что ты. Молодец, что спрятал трупы. Теперь заберешь меня отсюда?

— Нет. Сначала расскажи, что они знают.

— Я ничего им не рассказал. Документы ведь действительно сгорели. Но у меня взяли кровь на анализ. Думаю, это может стать проблемой.

— Я разберусь с этим.

Данте сидит на кровати, не сводя с брата взгляда. Что-то снова не так, думает он.

— Эй, не обнимешь братишку?

— Нет времени, — бросает Верджил, — Сначала заберу образец крови, потом найду твои вещи и вернусь.

— Да, хорошо. А я просто сбежать не могу?

— Не стоит. Зачем создавать себе лишние проблемы?

— Тогда ты их уже создал. Камера в левом углу.

Старший полудемон смотрит наверх и ухмыляется в объектив.

— Не переживай. Я всё улажу и скоро вернусь.

Данте думает, что надо сказать брату. Сейчас, чтобы не было слишком поздно.

— Стой. Вердж, я не хочу и дальше так бегать. Ты можешь жить так, я — нет. Как только выберемся за эти стены — начну все заново. Ты сказал, что боишься, что я буду не похож на тебя. Так знай, этого уже не изменишь.

— И чем же ты собираешься заниматься? — Полудемон поворачивается к нему.

— Буду помогать людям. Они тоже страдают от созданий того мира.

— Ты предаёшь меня?

— Ты предал моё доверие ещё раньше.

— Как хочешь, — Верджил приоткрывает дверь. — Мне всё равно. Скоро вернусь.

Секунду назад он был здесь, а теперь снова ушел. Старший полудемон оставил дверь открытой, как приглашение. Данте знает, что должен дождаться его. Но соблазн слишком велик — уйти, пропасть из жизни брата, упасть на самое дно. Он сам прыгнул в эту яму, и сейчас сам создаёт себе проблемы. Он уже взрослый мальчик.

Данте выходит вслед за братом. Коридоры слева и справа пусты, и недолго думая, полудемон сворачивает направо, прочь от Верджила. Он уверен, что ни с кем не встретится. Но удача немилостива к нему сегодня, и пока коридор петляет, а босые ноги холодит сквозняк, впереди из своего кабинета выходит один из докторов.

Они замирают друг напротив друга, и доктор, одутловатый мужчина с пластиковым стаканчиком в руках, осторожно толкает дверь спиной и скрывается в своём кабинете. Если у них есть сигнализация или что-то в этом роде, а Данте не сомневается, что она непременно имеется, то скоро в коридорах будет не пройти.

Сирена оглушает, пронзительно завывая и разносясь по коридорам.

— Спасибо, док.

«Сперва нужно избавиться от этой одежды. Может халат доктора подойдет?»

— Ах, ты, сука! Удрать решил?

На его пути возникают двое охранников. В коридоре светло, но он никак не может разглядеть их лиц. Должно быть, демоны и здесь его выследили. Одному из них Данте ломает челюсть, а потом — никогда не упускай второго из виду — чувствует прикосновение холодного металла к ребрам и электрический импульс сотрясает его тело. Остаётся надеяться, что Верджила не схватят. Хотя док же поднял тревогу, и, наверное, большинство ринулись сюда.

А потом охранник скручивает руки у него за спиной, и вырываться больше нет смысла. Его толкают вперед, и, не устояв на ногах, полудемон падает на пол. Закрыться не получается — первый удар приходится в живот, второй — под ребра, когда ему удаётся встать на четвереньки. Мужчины негромко переговариваются, наверное, не могут решить вести ли его дальше или ещё поиздеваться, но в ушах стоит гул, и Данте не понимает ни слова.

Когда его втаскивают обратно в палату и бросают на кровать, ему уже всё равно, что придется вытерпеть. Самостоятельный побег провалился — оставалось ждать брата.

***

Онемение. Данте едва шевелит пальцами. Проводит сухим языком по губам и мечтает о холодной газировке. Неплохо было бы посетить здешнюю столовую. Хотя он даже не в состоянии подняться. Интересно, чем его накачали? И как долго регенерация будет бездействовать?

Он почти не ощущает своего тела. Может, это падение на него так действует? Глубже в бездну, на дно, отчаявшись и потеряв веру в то, что сможет вырваться. Полудемон ненавидит это чувство. Будто бы ничего не исправить. Будто бы нет выхода.

Всё та же палата. И, кажется, ни одного охранника на входе. А он ведь даже не привязан. Есть желание, чтобы бороться дальше? Иногда Данте чувствует, что фитиль из него давно вытащили. Но поднимается, чтобы идти вперед, не сомневаясь, что может иначе закончить всё это. Что зажжет лучше. Так, как этим демонам и не снилось. В Аду обязательно его запомнят. Данте нечего терять, не за что цепляться. Он выберется.

— Спишь?

Верджил тут что, как по дому ходит? Или в этой больнице не жалуют охрану? Но Данте рад, что брат вернулся за ним. Может он думает, что сможет отговорить? Сможет вернуть? Наверное, надо спросить напрямую.

— Врач сказал, что это нервное истощение. Вердж, прикинь, поэтому регенерация так пассивна.

— Со временем пройдет.

— Конечно, брат. Со временем я даже забуду, как долго ты держал меня в неведении относительно тех людей.

— Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, и всё наладится. Верь мне — всё получится.

Да, Верджил хочет всё исправить.

— Если бы я мог тебе поверить, снова. Если бы я только мог. Я устал тебе доверять…

— Хотя бы сейчас.

— Если ты снова обманешь моё доверие — это будет конец.

— Поднимайся, нам пора.

Данте с трудом разлепляет глаза, и смотрит на мечущегося по палате Верджила. От брата пахнет морозом, и снежинки на его плечах стремительно исчезают в теплом помещении.

— Вердж, мне вкололи… — Данте с трудом переворачивается на живот и сползает на пол. Тело словно чужой груз, который он бы с удовольствием бросил, но не может. Ноги не слушаются, его накрывают волны тепла, которым сложно противиться. Ему бы ещё немного отдохнуть, — Помоги подняться.

— Нет, Данте. Давай сам, — Верджил останавливается и переводит взгляд с двери на него. — Если ты не можешь даже встать, то ты бесполезен. Для побега тебе понадобятся все силы. Или тебя снова поймают.

— Нет, я сейчас… — Полудемон хлопает себя по лицу и прикусывает щеку так, что во рту становится солоно от крови. В голове проясняется. Шум в ушах пропадает. Он неуверенно поднимается, колени дрожат.

— Ты ещё не готов, так? — Брат выглядывает в коридор через узкое окошко на двери.

— Ещё пара минут.

Данте опирается на мягкую стену.

— У тебя минута. Через две здесь будет медсестра с лекарством и охранник.

— Но тогда моё отсутствие заметят сразу…

— Нет, тогда за тобой сразу погонятся. Ничего, я знаю, как выбраться из здания. Ты мне доверяешь?

— Я не доверяю тебе. Но попытаюсь. В последний раз. Ты больше не можешь делать то, что тебе придет в голову.

— Ты сам мне дал разрешение когда-то.

— Я не…

— Время. Пошли.

Едва Данте выходит в коридор вслед за братом, его сбивает с ног охранник. Удар об пол выбивает воздух из легких, ребра горят нестерпимой болью, и он неуклюже пытается вывернуться из-под чужого тела. А потом чувствует, как охранник на нем обмякает — обзор закрыт упавшим на него телом, и он пытается его с себя скинуть.

— Сейчас, подожди.

Верджил помогает ему отшвырнуть охранника.

— Какого хрена ты не вырубил его раньше?.. — Данте протягивает брату руку, чтобы тот помог ему подняться. В коридоре, судя по приближающемуся топоту, скоро появится подкрепление.

— Бежим.

Брат вовсе не помогает ему подняться, а просто бежит вперед, и Данте лишь остаётся следовать за ним. Младший полудемон оскальзывается на кафеле. Ребра болят, он дышит неглубоко и часто. Мутит. 

Одинаковые белые стены рябят перед глазами. Данте не поспевает за братом. Однообразный коридор, выложенный белым кафелем, и бесконечные повороты. Когда он налетает на медсестру, и больничные листки рассыпаются по полу, Верджил уже скрывается где-то впереди.

***

Данте вырывается у них из рук, дергается в путах. Два врача около наиболее отдаленной от него стены негромко переговариваются.

— Что у нас тут?

— Сложные зрительные галлюцинации.

— Сколько вы ему вкололи?

— Десять кубиков.

— Долго действует. Как там его анализ крови?

— У них там произошла какая-то накладка, но потом вроде всё наладилось. Кровь в норме. Никаких подозрительных или запрещенных веществ.

— Я могу отправить его в палату?

— Да. Его брат так и не объявился?

— Нет.

Они его не нашли. Отлично.

Ему кажется, что он выпадает из реальности. Данте ведут по коридору. Тащат. Двое санитаров. Доктор, миниатюрная девушка, идет перед ними. Она почему-то беспокойно оглядывается на него.

— Брат… уже ушел.

Язык его не слушается, но девушка его слышит.

— Он приходил?

— Да…

— Стойте.

Они как раз около пункта охранника. Плотный мужчина равнодушно пропускает их на контрольный пункт. Данте даже видит эти черно-белые экраны с четким изображением. Без звука. Доктор указывает ему на один из них. Камера пуста.

— Перемотайте.

Полудемон не сразу понимает, что это она — не ему.

Полосы поперек экрана. Черно-белое изображение рябит. Смутное ощущение тревоги. Экран — большая черная воронка, затягивающая, опасная. Нужно отвернуться, не смотреть. Отвести взгляд от разрезающих картинку полос. Он не увидит там ничего нового. Нужно перестать наблюдать. Пристально, словно отыскивая что-то. Данте видит там себя, сидящего на кровати, мечущегося по комнате. Садится. Может, ему это лишь кажется, но видит, знает, как шевелятся губы. Но на пленке нет брата. Где, черт возьми, Верджил?

Доктор говорит с охранником, указывая на камеру. Она за что-то благодарит мужчину и просит наблюдать за этой палатой. А потом обращается к санитарам с просьбой отвести пациента в его комнату.

И они ведут его дальше. Оглушенного, ничего не понимающего. Сбитого с толку.

Ничего, сейчас они снова уйдут. Оставят его. И он попытается. Как только оставят одного. Попытается уйти. Сбежать. Догонит брата. Одного. Нужно сбежать… Тот парень. Там был труп. Стройка.

А может и некуда бежать? И незачем?

На записи отчетливо видна вся камера; день за днем. На записи он один.

Один.

В графе «Посетители» нет пометок.

Брат не навещал его. Может быть, нет никакого брата? И демонов нет? Он сходит с ума. Он сошел с ума. Это был призрак? Видение?

Он достиг дна.

В голубую, бьющуюся вену попадает игла. Чьи-то руки держат его, обмякшего, не стоящего на ногах. «Препарат действует. Я больше его не увижу. Не увижу».

Ночью Данте просыпается в палате, крепко зафиксированный широкими ремнями, обхватывающими щиколотки и запястья. Лампа выключена и сквозь маленькое окошко на двери пробивается полоска света. Он просыпается от того, что хрустит дерево. За рамой у окна кто-то возится. Наконец стекло выставляют, и в проёме показывается ночной гость.

Зрачки расширяются от ужаса. Он громко кричит.

Безумие. Это его безумие.

Пахнет морозом. И Данте чувствует, как холодная ладонь зажимает ему рот.


End file.
